Athlete's Foot
by Karisma Jestler
Summary: Alex considers himself the best looking guy in whole valley. Not only that but he also is about to go pro in Gridball, so what could possibly be wrong with this picture? Almost everything. He's not the perfect guy that everyone thinks he is or that he wants to be.


Athlete's Foot

Chapter 1:

It must have been early spring when she arrived. I was just coming back from my morning jog around the waterfront I always like to do when the weather is exceptionally nice. I could spend the day marathoning the valley and just train that way, but my last coach said that if I slowly lead up to that then I would be more acclimated to do those long runs. I haven't had a coach for five years. Heading back to my grandparents' house, I noticed the mayor coming out of his house with a new person I had never seen before. They idled by his doorstep just as I was passing by. She was smiling and nodding, responding generously to all the mayor's words but he looked like he just wanted to go back to sleep. Lewis repeatedly scanned the area for any signs of life, when his eyes fell upon me.

"Alex! Alex my dear boy! Come over here!" I think I sighed so heavily that I pushed all the air out of my lungs. It wasn't even six in the morning and I had to talk to someone other than that old fisherman on the pier and Grandma? Please make this quick Lewis!

With every step I took closer to the pair I regretted taking my morning jog, regretted not listening to Grandpa's new channel last night and "~Beware of the early morning fog~". I like to think I never believe any of that mumbo jumbo crap that Grandpa watches but that doesn't mean I don't regret not.

I finally stood next to the girl. She wasn't short but by golly she barely reached my shoulder, well maybe I'm a bit spoiled by Leah and Haley. She had two cute buns on the side of her head right below her ear that made me want to just play with them for hours on end. Oh god I sound like a phedifile… maybe I should just store that into the back of my mind under not cool things I've almost said before.

Lewis smiled at me introducing me to the girl, "Alex this here is Old Man Joe's granddaughter. She's taking over his farm."

Ahh…. I see. I guess that makes sense when you think about it. But I guess the idea that someone who is related to the old coot would actually try to restart the farm always seemed bazaar. Maybe it was more of a town consensus that the family of his would either sell it to Joja or sell it to some other unlucky fella who had stupid dreams of a better life here. That's what I would do at least. Who would want to stay the rest of their life in this boring little valley that barely has anything to offer a prospective athlete like myself. When my grandparent die I'm probably just gonna sell their place and buy an apartment in the city, get away from all this.

Sticking out my hand to the girl, she turned fully to me. Maybe it was that foggy morning sun finally working its way out from behind to clouds but her eyes looked like the sparkly blue that the ocean gets when the light shines on it just right. Dark bags hang under her eyes from what I'm assuming was from overworking herself in the city. Her hair looked like a matt brown, dull and without any life. There was something about her that I recognised, a deep rooted feeling that cut me to the core. I knew why she was here; it wasn't to sell the property to us, it was to take back the land. A fire in her core. I'd used to see that in myself when I would weight train in high school. Coach said sometimes I wouldn't hear him I would be so concentrated on my goal. That was the way I used to be, now I'm just a sleazebag mooching off his grandparents because he can't even find a stable job. Even the town drunk holds a steadier job than me.

She dropped her hand abruptly and awkwardly smiles, "The name's Carolina, but call me Carrie. I'm taking over that farm, so if you need anything give me a hollar."

"Thanks. Alex is the name and Gridball's my game. If ya ever want to toss it around I'm your man. Not that you could keep up." Turning to Lewis I give him a silent nod, taking a skip forward I jog back to my house and away from the farmer. I give her a week, then we'll see what that determination look looks like then.

…

There isn't much to do in Stardew Valley other than to farm, sell things to farmers, mine, and wish you didn't live in such a boring town. I guess everyone has their own specific "job"; mine is training so I can become a professional athlete, but I also sell ice cream and sweets in the summer. Laying under the _same_ old oak next to my grandparent's house, throwing the _same_ ball in the air, catching that ball in the _same_ mitt I got from my grandpa as a kid, all of this is just so boring. Sitting and doing the same old shit ever since I got out of high school, nothing new passes my way. Why haven't I moved out yet? I don't have anything really to contribute to the community other than selling ice cream. I sigh for what feels like the hundredth time that day as that new farmer passes by me. Her tiny backpack looked like it was overflowing with seed packets from Pierre's because she was carrying a bouquet of sweet pea flowers in her arms.

Disturbing my silence she plops down next to me. "Haven't seen you around too often."

Catching the ball in my mitt, I give her a once over and slide further down into the grass. "Yeah well I'm busy training."

"For what?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Lifting up the ball I hold it out for her to see, "I'm the champion Gridball player in all the surrounding valleys. No one is better than me out here. I'm just two steps away from going pro."

"Oh really now?" She hands me the flowers and stands. "If you're that good then why are you still living here?" And walks off in the direction of the beach. What a bitch.

...

Lifting weights has always cleared my mind. For some people running or doing burpees but for me it's lifting. I can bench and think for hours about just anything that pops into my head, that day it was that damn new farmer.

Who did she think she was? Waltzing in here like she owned the place, telling me that I should move. Maybe I liked living in the valley, did that ever occur to her? Yeah I complain about it being boring but I have a right to do that. This isn't even my home town. I was forced to live here against my own will when I didn't know I would hate it here.

Well… I guess she does have a point. But going pro doesn't mean I have to move, it just means the scouters need to come to me. We're only an hour away from the city, not that far of a drive. Maybe if the bus still worked we could get more to come here, but that's not my problem. That's the Mayor's fault for not keeping Pam on as the bus driver and closing down the line with the county.

I closed my eyes. I'm just blaming everyone but myself for not doing the things that would be convenient for me. God I'm so self-centered.

"Oh really? But I think everyone is at one point or another." My head snaps up. All of a sudden I was back on the beach staring up at the stars, lying next to me was none other than that damn farmer. I guess I hadn't realised that I had walked down to the beach after my training workout and realized what time it had become.

I turn my head to get a better look at her. Compared to Haley she really was nothing special; brown hair, a white button down hidden by a red knit sweater vest, and jeans with work boots. Haley was better in all forms: she was blonde, listened when I talked and didn't rudely go against me, and she is gorgeous. Tucked between her legs was a six-pack of beer with two missing. Turning my head back to look at Elliot's shack an empty can lay near it. Had she been drinking with Elliot? I couldn't really tell why that was making slightly mad.

"You know littering is not liked around here."

"Littering? What are you talking about Fancy Pants?" Excuse me what did she just call me?

"Uh…" I don't even know what to say, shouldn't she know not to litter? Isn't that a common manner that most parents teach their kids?

She drowns the rest of her beer, taking her backpack she drops the empty can in there. Ripping another off the plastic she hands it over to me. "You look like you need one Fancy Pants."

"Uhh…" How can I not come up with words to talk to this girl? I take the beer and sit up next to her. I open the can and take a swig, cheap pale ale, well she did just start a new life farming. She takes a beer off for herself and chugs the drink instantly. Whipping her mouth with the back of her hand. I've never thought I would see a girl ever do that in front of me.

"Are you an alcoholic or something?" The words exit my mouth before I could stop them. Fuck it the truth hurts and should be said anyway. Sometimes words leave my mouth before I can stop them.

"No… but Shane is kinda an ass and you looked like you needed to get wasted."

"What? I don't need to get wasted to have fun."

"Pfff- sure." She stands, slings her bag over her back, and exhales a heavy sigh. "I guess I'll be seeing you." Throwing the last two beers into my lap, she turns and leaves me on the beach alone.

Staring at the beers in my lap, I didn't know what to do except to crack open another and shot gun it. I open up the last one and realize that I really did need to get wasted. Tears slowly start rolling down my cheeks, god I am such an ass sometimes. Shane just acts cool to ward off the fake losers, I'm the real asshole around here not him. All I do is say what I want and expect that everyone wait hand a foot on me, how can I be such a little kid? Have I really never grown up?

Looking down at the last half drunken beer sitting in the sand between my legs I can't help but laugh, no kid could ever drink this many beers happily.


End file.
